1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wagering games, such as those played in casinos. More particularly, the present invention concerns a card game in which two hands of cards are played against one another by the dealer and the players bet on the expected outcome of cards being dealt to and of the hands according to a set of rules. The present invention also concerns a table layout for playing such a card game.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
One of the most popular wagering games is blackjack (alternatively referred to as twenty-one). Generally speaking, each player competes against the dealer or "the house" with the objective of being dealt a hand having a count higher than the dealer's hand without exceeding a count of twenty-one. However, there are several problems associated with conventional blackjack.
For example, players must have some degree of skill when playing blackjack; otherwise, the player will quickly lose money and consequently interest in the game. Not only is it necessary for a player to know the basic rules and objectives of blackjack, the odds of winning can be significantly improved if a player is knowledgeable of the general guidelines for being hit (i.e., for taking additional cards from the dealer) depending on his/her hand and the dealer's exposed card. It is also believed that this acquired skill is particularly critical for the player dealt cards last (i.e., the player sitting immediately to the dealer's right). Specifically, some believe that this player can alter the chances of the entire table by affecting the cards dealt to the dealer's hand. For example, if the last player takes an unnecessary hit card in contradiction to the guidelines, this card would naturally have been dealt to the dealer's hand, if necessary, and could possibly have caused the dealer to bust. Another problem with conventional blackjack is that players are typically required to make their initial bet before any cards are dealt. Players will often consequently feel as though they are making a blind wager without any indication as to how the cards may be dealt. Yet another problem often associated with conventional blackjack is the potential for slow paced games as a result of players taking time to decide on whether to hit or stay It is also be believed that conventional blackjack is problematic because players compete individually against the dealer, which will often cause players to look elsewhere for the comradery provided by other wagering games (e.g., craps). Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that all of these problems have the potential to adversely affect earnings by the house.